Wong Leung
Wong Leung was the martial artist responsible for adopting and training Sion Barzahd, who he found wandering the streets as a young man. He also passed his knowledge of martial arts on to Dauragon C. Mikado, but he took it upon himself to stop his former pupil when he learned what Dauragon planned to do with his weaponized satellite. Dauragon, however, had become a better fighter than his mentor and fatally wounded him during their duel. With his dying breath, Wong asked Sion to forgive him and urged him to stop Dauragon. The Bouncer tetralogy Although he was killed by Dauragon's vicious hands, Ayame did want to keep a promise to Sion; after she revealed about the Dragon Balls, she wanted to wish back his master after they save the world and Dominique from the CEO. When they did, Ayame gathered the elusive Dragon Ball with the other six and wished back all the people Dauragon had destroyed, excepting Master Mikado, Kaldea, and Mugetsu. Later on during Sion's shift at Fate, he had a short dream where he was at the woods training with Wong one last time and learning the lesson on becoming stronger while opening his heart to others. A few weeks later, Sion's wish was fulfilled as he saw Wong at the Capsule Corp. while Dominique's operation was ending. He congratulated the young Z-Fighters for their courage and a job well done. He was seen several months later during Sion's 20th birthday, especially witnessing his transformation after having several drinks of Sapporo awakening his darker side. Wong was shocked of this, even his sinister behavior. Then he was ambushed by a street gang before Sion raged on them and released his inner darkness via fission. He then invited Sion to his childhood place, away from Edge, while his propaganda was mounting. He then taught Sion the process of meditation and combatting his inner demons, while Ayame taught him the Kamehameha Wave, to which Wong himself knew from Master Gohan and Roshi; the latter he didn't like much just as Ayame doesn't. Sion then left a farewell letter to him, honoring his death if the worst should happen while he pursues his darkness and saves Dominique. Lastly, Sion was successful and Wong decided to settle with him at his past home, restarting his brighter future. A few years after that, he was fascinated that Ayame was willing to become Fate's new bouncer. She decided to think about it, and a day later, he found himself in a scrimmage against the Yakuza. Sion, Volt, and Kou (fresh off from a LUKIS mission) decided to chase after them and hadn't returned. He informed Dominique, Ayame and Echidna about the lethal activites from the syndicate, and Ayame decided they'll stand a better chance if she can recruit the Dragon Team. He decided to stay at the bar with Dominique, Krillin, and #18, dreading the worst for Sion. His nightmare actually came true when Ayame broke the news as she, Echidna, and Leann were trapped in Mikado, especially when Sion's been influenced by Yakuza and their new leader, Dauragon! He almost had a heart attack from the revelation, and he must evacuate Fate along with Krillin, Dominique, and 18 who then volunteered to help. Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks decided to keep an eye on the approaching Yakuza while the rest escape to Kami's (Dende's) Lookout. He received some lethal injuries during a few ambushes, until Krillin was able to use his Solar Flare, and soon received treatment when Dende treated his wounds. He was greatly fascinated with the guardian of Earth, though he and Dominique still have their angsts that Dauragon has been officially resurrected by the Dragon Balls and Sion, Volt, and Kou are under his control, while the women are still trapped at his turf. Krillin later informed him that Chiaotzu arrived on the scene, the psychic martial artist from the Crane academy that was able to find each of the radio transmitters and disable them. Though, the real battle was about to commence to determine the world's fate. By the time Sion and the others received the Sacred Water, he stuck by his disciple's side with Dominique until he finally awakened; even though he still suffered from some memory lapses. While he heard the news of Ayame's family being lost by the Yakuza, he promised her to be a father figure to her. Years later, he still is alive and kicking as Edge welcomes the new generation of Bouncers. And he does approve Sion's new methods of training at Dende's Lookout. Allies and enemies Allies: Sion Barzahd, Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger, Kou Leifoh, Ayame, Goten, Kid Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Echidna, Kaldea Orchid, Bulma, Dr. Brief, Master Mikado, Master Gohan, Chiaotzu, Majin Buu, Videl, Korin, Dende, Mr. Popo Enemies: Mugetsu, PD-4, Dauragon C, Mikado, Jet-Black Sion, the Yakuza Trivia * Surprisingly, he knows how to use the Kamehameha Wave, though it takes a long time for him to charge. It's also said he used to associate himself with other martial artists such as Master Mikado, Master Gohan, and Master Roshi, although he dislikes the latter for obvious reasons. * His age is unknown, though it could be said he's an octogenarian. * He was wished back by the Dragon Balls when Ayame gathered them as a way to restore lives that Dauragon destroyed, excepting Kaldea, Mugetsu, and Master Mikado. It was a promise that she kept for Sion after revealing the secret. Although she warned him that he cannot be wished back more than once. * It might be rumored that Wong took in Sion as a kid to keep him off the dangers of the streets as well as hide him away from the Yakuza. Even though he normally doesn't take in disciples; however, he did take in Dauragon under Mikado's wishes, and later Sion. * He has been a sensei to two notable people, Dauragon and Sion. * Trunks hilariously presumed him as Dr. Gero, but that wasn't really the case. Ironically, he was portrayed as such, much to 18's dismay, in order to hide himself away from the Yakuza while escaping Edge. * Wong can be unlocked by using Kou or Volt exclusively then using Sion in the final fights with Dauragon, then defeating him in the flashback sequence during the ending. He will be at the same rank Sion was at during their fight. Due to this oddity, it's recommended to look it up; Guide Dang it! * Due to his advanced age, he isn't involved in many bouts. Sionxwong.jpg|Wong trains Sion wongxsion.jpg|Wong lectures Sion dauragonatgrave.jpg|Wong at Master Mikado's grave wong.png|Wong model (Alt outfit) Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Characters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Bodyguards Category:Informants Category:Guardians Category:Protective Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Team heroes Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious